Love May Hurt,But I will Always Love You
by Death's-Razor-Blade
Summary: Rin's past awakens to everyone in the gang,Rin and Sesshomaru addmit there feeling to eachother in there own way,Rin gets kidnapped,Romance!In Nowadays twisted with past stuff.Chapter 13 is up and redone!Sequel it is!
1. The Promise

Sense my other **stories** didn't go so well, I went with this idea, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Inuyasha and guess what, I'm Paris Hilton! No not really, the great Rumiko Takahashi does owns it though! The only thing I own in this story is the plot line! Yippie for me!

Love May Hurt,

But I will Always

Love You.

(They are at the park, it's around 3 in the afternoon on a summers day. No one is there besides them, until later, some of there friends will come after Sesshy and Rin's chat.)

"Sesshomaru, I would like to tell you something...,"said Rin softly.

"Yes,"was the reply from Sesshomaru.

I, well, you see, um...oh darn it, why can't I tell you."

"Does it have anything to do with sex,"Sesshomaru said with some emotion in his voice and eyes.

"Well, it can advance to that state," said a nervous Rin. She took in a very shaky sigh and blew it out. "Sesshomaru I, um...really l-like...like... you."

Now Sesshomaru new they had a brother/sister relationship, but he was amazed at how Rin could like him; cold, stoic, get-in-trouble-kid. "Rin, are you saying that your in love with me?"She nodded yes wile salty tears started down her cheek. "Rin, don't cry, you know we can't be together."

"Yes we-hiccup-can!"she whimpered looking straight in the eyes of Sesshomaru. "How could you say that, my mom and dad are 13 years difference! Almost 14!"then she looked at her hands that were in her lap.

"The only way we could be together is to wait until you turn 18 Rin ,by then you would have found someone else," Sesshomaru said placing a hand on Rin's hand, but Rin slapped it away and her head shot up and she glared at him.

"I would wait over 100 years if I had to!she looked at her hands agian...and I won't find anyone else to love besides you," Rin said the last part to herself quietly to herself but with Sesshomaru's acute hearing he herd her, it made him hurt inside.

'_If only she was older, I would say 'well then, I guess I'm you new boyfriend', but she's only eleven, even worse is that she's in her 'time of the month' so she's even more emotional, _Sesshomaru thought as he let out a sigh that only he heard. "Well Rin,if you really want to wait that long, I'll wait for you,"he said lifting up her chin and wiping the tears she wept. Then he got close to her face, she could feel his breath on her skin. She began to blush a little and thought,_I think he's going to kiss me, I hope so. _Then he did what Rin hoped he would do, he kissed her softly on the lips and looked at her, and said, "that is the seal of the promise that I will wait for you Rin." Rin's blush got darker, _wow, that was my first kiss from someone outside my family, _(A/N she looks almost like Hinata off of Naruto, I don't own Naruto-someone else does!)then she and Sesshomaru heard a sound that knocked her back into reality.

"Hentai!"then a slap sound.

"Sango, that hurt,"said a male.

"Well, if you want to stop being slapped, stop groping me and Kagome, Miroku!" then another slap was heard. "EEEEPPP!!!!"

Rin sighed, "well at least we know when they're coming, right Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin quizzically, "Sesshy?"

Rin smiled up at him, "yep, Sesshy!"

Two could play at this game, "okay, Rinny," he smirked to himself. Rin stuck her tongue out at him, "if you don't intend to use it, keep it in your mouth."

Then Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku with two slap marks on his face, came to where 'Rinny' and 'Sesshy' were sitting.

"Hey Rin!" chimed Sango. "Sesshomaru ,"she nodded to him and he nodded hello back. Rin got a bear hug from Kagome, "K- kk -Kags ..can't..breathe." Kagome soon let go of Rin and said, "it seems like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"You saw me this morning Kagome," Rin said as if she didn't even care about her friend.

"God! What did you have in your breakfast that made you so pissed off," Inuyasha piped up.

Rin gave Inuyasha a icy glare, "I don't _eat_ breakfast, Inuyasha, and you shouldn't be even talking to me," Rin said in a stoic voice, "I'm going to the bathroom, would someone please go get something me something to drink, I need to take an Ibuprofen pill." she said stoically wile she grabbed her handbag and started to walk to the bathrooms but then Inuyasha stated, ohh, does Rinny-Rin need some tissue to wipe her tears away, and some pills to get rid of her bad attitude too!" That hit her right in the heart, she turned around and gave him the scariest glare you could see.

"You know what Inuyasha," she said in a voice low unison stoic, "you are getting very annoying, I would _NOT _mess with me if _I_ was in _YOUR_ shoes, so _BACK OFF!!_, she yelled at him, "Do you really want to mess with a girl with bad P.M.Sing... I wouldn'tthink you would, _SO BACK OFF!!_ Then she went in to the bathroom to change her pad.

"W-ww-ow, t-that was-ss s-scary," Inuyasha stammered, "how do you put up with _that_."

"We got used to it," they said in unison.

I hope like it, I want at least 5 reviews until I update.working on the next chappie now!


	2. A secret Revealed

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Inuyasha and guess what, I'm Paris Hilton! No not really, the great Rumiko Takahashi does owns it though! The only thing I own in this story is the plot line! Yippie for me!

Dedication,

thank you Angel Sniper for being my first reviewer!

After Rin got done with her 'business' she walked up to Inuyasha and said, "INUYASHA I'M SOOOO, SOOOO SORRY!!!!"and was crying and hugging Inuyasha like crazy.(A/N those are some crazy mood swings )

"Stop it you stupid girl!"Inuyasha yelled. And yet again hit her heart.(A/N hiding behind a stump)She let go of him and yet again gave him an icy glare stepped back with all her might she front kicked him in the gut and when he doubled over she kick him in the face with a side kick and he fell over on his back with a bloody nose. "Holy shit! What was that for?!?!"Inuyasha yelled.

Rin walked over to the laying form and crouched down . "I should have known better to say sorry to you," she said in an teasing voice, "but I guess we all make mistakes,"she cocked her head to the side. "don't we Inuyasha." she smirked and went to talk with rest of the group. They all had their mouths hung open, except Sesshomaru, he's seen her fight before; so he wasn't surprised at all.

"Where did you learn that?!"Kagome asked excited to see that her young friend could defend herself against rapists or muggers or drunks that like the way she looked- without braking a sweat.

(You see, Rin was an 'early bird', getting her girlish figure and curves, and other things that made a woman a woman, so she had to know about people and there body parts early and 'the talk'. It's sad really, she couldn't have a 'normal' childhood, be care free, not having to deal with stuff like boys and periods, but she was early, so she has to deal with it.)

"I've taught myself all the stuff that I know," she said with a smile. "So is _that_ _thing_ your BF now Kagome?"

"Yeah, he's not that bad once you get to know him Rin, I would think that you would know him well sense you hang with Sesshomaru a lot," Kagome said looking at Rin with a quizzical look. Rin was blushing very lightly, it was barely noticeable.

"What, Kagome?" Rin asked as she coked her head to one side, her light blushing ceasing as she did the movement.

"Huh, oh; it nothing, ha ha ha ," was the quick reply from Kagome, "Anyway, here's your water for your pills," Kagome said handing Rin the water bottle.

"Thank you Kagome," Rin was about to grab her bag (A/N she set it down before the fight, kay.) but someone just has to be the Asshole and snatch it before her, "Inuyasha, give. Me. My. Bag," Rin said coolly.

"No Miss Attitude," Inuyasha said with confidence, _It's not like she'll do those 'moves' again on me. It would probably knock me unconscious; she's smarter then that._ But you know what, Inuyasha was straight dead wrong.

"oh, you think I wouldn't do those moves on you again, well your right, I have different ones in mind," she said as she crouched down fast and put one leg out and spun on the other and he got tripped, she jumped up and landed gracefully on the ground and was about to do a heel stomp, but decided not to. "It's not worth the effort," she said as she grabbed the bag. Then she took the Ibuprofen pills.(A/N those are some BIG PILLS, I take them so I know.)

"Geez Rin, beat on Kagome' s BF why don't cha," Said Sango with her hands on her hips.

"I just did! I need iron in my system, IIII'mm tired," Rin sighed and sat at one of the many picnic tables. She put her head down and fell asleep.(A/N Isn't that the greatest spot you could ever fall asleep at.)

"Oh great," said Kagome. Every one nods that they agree. "What should we do."

"Well, sense I'm supposed to 'babysit' her I'll just let her sleep for a little and wake her up in a bit," Sesshomaru said. They all said, "Okay, I guess that will work," except Inuyasha, he's knock unconscious still. "What about Inu though," Kagome said looking at her boyfriend. Then they heard some grumbles of 'stupid girl' and 'how is she so powerful' and other things that little children should not hear. He walked up to Kagome and said, "we're going to your house," and picked her up and with his demonic power her started to jump to her house.

"Well, we must be off too, see ya at school Sesshomaru, tell Rin 'bye' for us!" Sango waved and stared to run with Miroku so that they could catch up with Kagome and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru waited until they were farther then an earshot. "I would try and wake you Rin, but I know your awake," Sesshomaru said as he walked over to her and sat next to her. She looked up in to his eyes, "how come I can't figure it out when you're not really sleeping or are really sleeping; and you can!"she said loudly as she grabbed some of her hair in both hands and tugged on them.

He grabbed her hands and she let go of the hair that was inside her grip, and he said, "because it's not in your way of being." Rin gave him a puzzled look and thought, _what in the world does that mean! _Sesshomaru understood the look, "you'll know when your older." Rin's cell-phone went off, '_Every Time We Touch'_ was the ring-tone. Rin blushed, she got that ring-tone because when ever she wanted to see Sesshomaru she listened to that song. Rin answered the phone, it was her hypochondriac-mother, "Rin, where are you and Sesshomaru!" "Mom! Calm down. We're just down at the park." "Oh, okay. Well I just wanted to know where you are, your father won't be coming home until tomorrow, just to let you know." and Rin was about to ask 'why' but her mother hung up. Rin closed the phone slowly, _Dad must be out with a whore again, how can mom be so blind not to notice._

"So, want to talk to me about it?" Sesshomaru asked, "you seem down about what your mother said to you."_ Well duh, you would be sad too if you knew that your dad wanted sex all the time and looks for girls to fuck everyday, sense your mom couldn't do it anymore. _Rin thought sadly. "No, I don't want to talk about it," she whispered sadly looking at their hands, entwined together.(A/N sorry to interrupt the moment, but this is making me cry, and I'm the one who's typin' it! That's pretty sad.) "I want us to be like our hands," she blurted out, _Oh crap, oh shit, oh holy underworld, help me now!! _

"Rin, you- ," Sesshomaru was stunned to hear that, but he kept his cool.(A/N Now seriously, who wouldn't be stunned to hear that from an 11 year old.)

"I didn't mean to say that; I swear!"she said cutting him off. Then she went off ranting about 'how could she of said that' and 'how could her own mind go against her and stuff until...

Cliffhanger!! Mahaha!- cough-cough.

Well if you want to know what happens to her and sesshy...review!


	3. Second Kiss

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Inuyasha and guess what, I'm Paris Hilton! No not really, the great Rumiko Takahashi does owns it though! The only thing I own in this story is the plot line! Yippie for me!

Dedication,

thank you Angel Sniper for being my first reviewer and MeggyMegz for being my second reviewer and my friend Sessho's Girl for being my third!

Recap...

"No, I don't want to talk about it," she whispered sadly looking at their hands, entwined together.(A/N sorry to interrupt the moment, but this is making me cry, and I'm the one who's typin' it! That's pretty sad.) "I want us to be like our hands," she blurted out, _Oh crap, oh shit, oh holy underworld, help me now!! _

"Rin, you- ," Sesshomaru was stunned to hear that, but he kept his cool.(A/N Now seriously, who wouldn't be stunned to hear that from an 11 year old.)

"I didn't mean to say that; I swear!"she said cutting him off. Then she went off ranting about 'how could she of said that' and 'how could her own mind go against' her and stuff until...

"I can't belei-mgnhm!" Rin' s word's got muffled because Sesshomaru's hand went to her mouth.(A/N I'm gonna laugh if you thought he was going to kiss her, I know the chapter name is 'Second Kiss', the kiss comes along later.) "Someone is coming," Sesshomaru said.

She started to say, "No; I don't hear any foot"-_crunch, crunch, crunch._ There, walking with some whore, was her dad sipping wine from the bottle. She looked for a place to hide; the only place was the bathrooms. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and bolted for the girls bathroom that had one of those money thingys; she looked in her pockets and grabbed a quarter from the stash and put it in the slot and the door opened. She panted and her breath hitched when she heard her father's voice, "looks like we're not the only ones who needs a condom." He laughed hard as he and the woman walk in to the other bathroom.

Rin sighed and slid down the wall starting to cry, "stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!!!" on each 'stupid' she hit her head against the wall and got louder on each one too; no one heard except Sesshomaru. He sat down next to her; she ceased the rant, but continued to hit her head against the wall, starting to get a bump on her head. Her tears seemed to make the rain,_ drip, drip, drip, tap, tap ,tap. _"Why must I have this way of life," she whimpered lightly, she then felt something soft when she hit her head on the 'wall'. She stopped and look up with glassy ice eyes to see Sesshomaru's hand there. Then they heard a moan that sounded like "I love you Naraku."

"_EW, nasty,"_ Rin said making a face saying 'ew, who would want my dad _like that_'. _Oh wait, my mother! _She thought as she learned in to Sesshomaru and buried her head in his chest saying, "sorry if I make your shirt wet."

"It's okay Rin," he said, "you knew he went out with... girls.. right?" Rin looked Sesshomaru and slowly nodded that she did. _Poor Rin, she must have stumbled upon her father when he and- _his thoughts were interrupted because Rin got up and went to the door and opened it; she was checking if the coast was clear to come out. She motioned him to stay; they were going to be staying there for a wile.

"Well, I guess Kami-sama isn't on our side," Rin said as she slid down the wall again, but this time she landed on Sesshomaru's lap. She blushed; she wasn't expecting to sit on someone. _I wonder what it would be like if I was older. Maybe me and Sesshomaru would be together, and we would-GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER YOU IDIOT!!!! _Rin thought to herself, she sighed. "I wish the promise would have had two kisses instead of one," she mumbled to her self.

But guess who heard it anyway, Sesshomaru heard what she said and he looked at her with puzzlement. "Rin, you must really like me to want another kiss." Rin gasped, _He wasn't supposed to know that! My mouth betrays me again! _"Um no, no I don't want another...kiss," she said as she started to blush deep red, Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, "okay fine, you caught me, I do want another kiss," she mumbled, "so do I get one." Sesshomaru caught her lips in a soft kiss, but Rin made it more passionate. Sesshomaru was surprised at her actions so he stopped the kiss. "Did I just do what I think I did?" Rin asked, surprised at her own actions.

"Yes, you did," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Oh holy underworld," she said in a daze, _It felt so nice to be kissed by him, I think this person is my soul-mate._

I know it's short, but it seemed to be the right place to stop. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! R/R...


	4. Someone Save Me,Please!

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Inuyasha and guess what, I'm Paris Hilton! No not really, the great Rumiko Takahashi does owns it though! The only thing I own in this story is the plot line! Yippie for me!

Dedication,

thank you Angel Sniper for being my first reviewer and MeggyMegz for being my second reviewer and my friend Sessho's Girl for being my third! And I'm sorry if I don't put down on this list.

And I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like,3-4 months.

A/–The last chapter got a bit PG-13, I know. I hope people was okay with that,(if you didn't, please tell me!),or the age deal is creepy. I know 5 years is a lot but you know what, my parents are 13 years apart, almost 14. So if you don't like the ages just deal with it!

Recap...

"Um no, no I don't want another...kiss," she said as she started to blush deep red, Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, "okay fine, you caught me, I do want another kiss," she mumbled, "so do I get one." Sesshomaru caught her lips in a soft kiss, but Rin made it more passionate. Sesshomaru was surprised at her actions so he stopped the kiss. "Did I just do what I think I did?" Rin asked, surprised at her own actions.

"Yes, you did," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Oh holy underworld," she said in a daze, _It felt so nice to be kissed by him, I think this person is my soul-mate..._

Onward! To the story...

After a wile Rin fell asleep on Sesshomaru's lap. He watched her chest rise and fall in a rhythm, the rain stopped and it was about 5 or so in the afternoon, Rin's dad left with his whore...so they were all alone.

A few minutes later Rin's cell went off singing _'Every time we touch_' by _Cascada_ and woke her up, she then shot up from her position on Sesshomaru and said, "oh crap!" and then she answered her phone.

"Rin! Where are you and Sesshomaru!" her mom yelled into the phone. "Mom, we're still down at the park," Rin said cooly. "Oh, okay I was just wondering," and then her mother hung up.

Rin sighed, "why must my mother be so clueless at times." Rin hadn't noticed that she was still on Sesshomaru until, "Rin, if your going to mumble to yourself and not have people not hear you, maybe you should say it in your head," Sesshomaru said without a warning to Rin. Rin tensed up and looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"Hi..."

"Hello..." Rin said waving slowly at Sesshomaru, "how long was I asleep."

"For about a hour or so...you don't know how ridiculous you look right now," He stated. Rin was staring at him intently when she said, "I hope I didn't stain your shirt or anything."

"I have plenty of clothes Rin, lets go now," as he looked back at her. She nodded in agreement.

So they got out of the bathroom and went to Sesshomaru's car and went to Rin's house, the drive seemed like it was going slower and slower by the minute. So Rin tried to engage conversation with Sesshomaru. "So what are you going to do after you take me home?" She asked fiddling with her zipper on her coat.

"I don't really know," he said in a mono tone.

"Well you could hang out with me and the gang," Rin suggested smiling a rare smile.

"I guess," Sesshomaru said. There was an uncomfortable silence between them for about a minute or so.

"I cant wait for tomorrow!" Rin squealed.

Why can't you wait for tomorrow Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You know, it's my birthday tomorrow Sesshomaru!" she squealed again._ Oh. Crap._ Thought Sesshomaru._ How could I forget that Rin's birthday was on August 31._ Then they were silent for the rest of the way to Rin's house.

At Rin's house...!

Rin's mother was standing outside her house looking like she was going to burst into tears when they pulled up into the driveway. Rin got out of the car and walked up to her mother, when she was about to speak her mother burst into tears. "Mother, what's the matter with you?" Rin said and then looked back at Sesshomaru and waved to him that it was okay for him to leave, but Sesshomaru didn't budge. She new he didn't want her to be near her dad, but she new her dad would look and find her anywhere she hid.

She sighed._ Lovely, _She thought as she looked at him with a glare saying 'go home and don't say anything to anyone',but being as stubborn as he is Sesshomaru just sent a glare back saying 'you shouldn't be in this kind of situation, I don't care if you don't want me to say anything to anybody.' Rin put her index finger in a 'one moment' gesture and turned to see her mother had gone inside. _One moment you think you know where someone is and then the next moment you don't have a clue where they are! _Rin thought as she made weird gestures to herself, Sesshomaru thought it funny to watch.

Rin went back to Sesshomaru's car as he got out of the car. "Why must you be so stubborn

and stay in the driveway!" Rin said loudly.

"I just wanted to make sure your father wasn't home," he stated in a nonchalant voice. That made Rin's heart flutter for some reason.

"Well, he's not here, so you can go now,"Rin said with a plastered smile.

"If you say so Rin. See you tomorrow," he said and got in his car and drove off into the distance.

Rin sighed,_ why must I have feelings for someone older than me! Why can't I be older, then we-_ Rin's thoughts were interrupted when she saw her father and his whore walking near.

She gasped and she started to run to the bushes that were near her but her father saw her and ran after her.

With Rin and her father...

"How dare you run off when you know your going to get a beating!"he yelled in her face, Rin's face was hard stone; but she all most burst in to tears.

He kept on yelling at her and was saying 'she was a whore because she was all ways with a boy', and 'you're going to get a lot more than a beating to night', and the list went on and on and then; he started to beat her. Through all of the beating; she didn't cry she just thought of her life and a song that was her favorite song because it seemed that it fit her life with some twists and turns; it's _Concrete Angel _by_ Martina McBride, _she started to sing it to herself softly

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed_

_Nobody nos what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace oooh._

Herfather stopped beating her and checked Rin's pulse, it was faint, but it was there still; so he started to beat her again.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a sacred stone_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

He starts to get ideas about Rin. Rin looks at him and sees a glint in his eyes that says _I wonder if I could get away with __**this**_and started to take off his clothing_. Please don't do what I think your going to do! _Rin thought scaredly.

_Though the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she care as above _

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel!_

He then ripped off Rin's clothing and did the worst thing you could do to a girl besides kill her.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late._

He left her on the ground, sense he knocked her out cold, and started to his house.

_Though the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she care as above _

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_.

_Concrete Angel!_

_The statue stands in a shadowed place_

_An angel girl with a neptune face_

_Her name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Though the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she care as above _

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_.

_Concrete Angel!_

_I feel so dirty, not pure, what did I do to deserve this kami-sama_, she thought when she woke from her 'sleep'. _Someone please save me from that monster! Please!, _She pleaded to herself.

Okay, here's the chapter, sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if it/ it almost put you to tears! So R/R please...


	5. Another Secret Revealed Prt1

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Inuyasha and guess what, I'm Paris Hilton! No not really, the great Rumiko Takahashi does owns it though! The only thing I own in this story is the plot line! Yippie for me!

Dedication,

thank you Angel Sniper for being my first reviewer and MeggyMegz for being my second reviewer and my friend Sessho's Girl for being my third! And I'm sorry if I don't put down on this list.

I'm really sorry if you thought I was evil to do that to Rin, but it's going to help Rin's and Sesshomaru's relationship and more stuff that I can't tell you!

_Recap!_

_I feel so dirty, not pure, what did I do to deserve this kami-sama_, she thought when she woke from her 'sleep'. _Someone please save me from that monster! Please!, _She pleaded to herself.

Okay, on with the story.

With Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru had an urge to go back to Rin but he kept on driving to his mansion.

A few minutes later...

He still had the urge so he turned on the radio; one of Rin's favorite songs was on. It was _Concrete Angel._

_wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a sacred stone_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

He pulls the car to the side of the road and listens to the song.

_Though the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she care as above _

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel!_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late._

_Though the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she care as above _

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_.

_Concrete Angel!_

_The statue stands in a shadowed place_

_An angel girl with a neptune face_

_Her name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Though the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she care as above _

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_.

_Concrete Angel!_

At the end of the song Sesshomaru pulled out of his "pit-stop" and turned to go to Rin's house.

With Rin...

Rin was just lying there, not even caring if she died; in fact, she wanted to die right, then and there. She felt so dirty, a shower won't even get rid of the dirtiness, she also felt unneeded, even if she had all the people she loved with her, but most of all, she felt lonely as hell, that on the other hand, can be treated. Rin got up slowly, she hurt like hell, but she still got up and started out of the woods.

With Sesshomaru in Rin's driveway...

Sesshomaru stared at the rustling in the bushes and saw Rin's head pop out of the bushes she spotted him and she burst into tears and retreated to the woods. Sesshomaru parked his car a crossed the street and started after Rin.

With Rin and her P.O.V. ...

_My clothes...where are my clothes! _I thought scaredly all I have is my underclothes on._ Oh crap! Oh Holy Underworld, why must I be your toy!_ I thought as I looked for my clothes. Then I went to my secret hide away where I knew I had clothes. Then I used my demonic speed to get there.

With Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru smelt her scent in so many places it overwhelmed his sensitive nose, but he barred with it because he was determined to find Rin. Then another scent caught his attention, it was Rin's father's scent, it made his blood boil. He then used his demonic speed to find Rin and ask her **a lot **of questions.

A few seconds later...

When Sesshomaru found where Rin was he was amazed, but he didn't show it of corse. He saw Rin sitting on a swing ,that looked hand made, crying softly to herself and saying negative things about herself. It made him even angrier at her father, he had noticed that Rin's scent was different than the usual flowery-honey smell to flowery-blood smell, and he knew that Rin's father did the thing he wanted no one to do to **his Rin**.

Rin still hadn't noticed him there until she herd him growl very lowly. Her head shot up and she saw him staring at her with a displeased look. _Great...life couldn't get any worse._ She thought as she bowed her head, sighed, and started to cry silent tears once more. "Rin," was all Sesshomaru said. She lifted her head up slowly, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes all puffy from all the crying she'd done that day.

"What," her voice hoarse with all the yelling, screaming, and talking she'd done that day.

"What happened to you," Sesshomaru softly stated more then asked, already knew; but he wanted to see if she trusted him enough to tell him.

"You already know, I know you're a demon; so it's obvious that you already know by the way my scent changed," she stated in a cold mono-tone voice as she said that she moved her gaze to her feet. "Most demons know my scent, so now I'll most likely be now known by demons as a slut; lovely," she said the last part sarcastically, you could practically tasted the sarcasm dripping off her word. Sesshomaru just stared at her. "What?," Rin said. "Could you please say something!?"She said loudly. He just stared at her. "Sesshomaru, had you even noticed that I'm not masking my scent?" Rin asked, when she asked he noticed it smelt more mature than a young girl's, more like a young women's scent.

"Yes, I have," he stated, he sat on the other swing that was right next to Rin's. "Why is your scent that way, Rin?" he asked. Rin looked like she was going to die; did the Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru-that-asks-no-questions-at-all, just ask a question.

Cliffy! Yeah! Suspense comes free with the cliffy.

. Love you all my lovely reviewers!


	6. Another Secret Revealed Prt2

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Inuyasha and guess what, I'm Paris Hilton! No not really, the great Rumiko Takahashi does owns it though! The only thing I own in this story is the plot line! Yippie for me!

Right now I'm kinda depressed because of boyfriend and other drama in our grade, so it might be a bit depressing, gomen.

Recap...

"_Sesshomaru, had you even noticed that I'm not masking my scent?" Rin asked, when she asked he noticed it smelt more mature than a young girl's, more like a young women's scent._

"_Yes, I have," he stated, he sat on the other swing that was right next to Rin's. "Why is your scent that way, Rin?" he asked. Rin looked like she was going to die; did the Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru-that-asks-no-questions-at-all, just ask a question._

Onward!!!

Rin stared blankly at Sesshomaru for about a minute before she blinked a few times and teased, "did the great Lord Sesshomaru forget that demons can change their forms?" she then changed into the form of a 15 year old. "Oh holy Under World," Rin said as she got up and stretched, "it's been a few years that I was in my normal age form."

Sesshomaru just looked at her. Trying his best not to look at her like he wanted her, like to hold her small form in his arms or kiss her insanely. He new better not to think dirty thoughts, but he couldn't help it; he's a guy, what do you expect.

Rin new he was staring at her, she found it funny that he kept trying not to look at her so frequently and stare at something else besides her. "Wait, you can't have more then one scent, Rin," said Sesshomaru, he thought about what she said about her not masking her scent.

"Well duh, of corse I don't have two scents," Rin said in a board tone. "It's because I can choose the way my scent is, I can choose if I want it to smell like an oldie person, a newborn, a virgin, already taken; but still virgin, taken and no virgin, teenager, the list goes on..."Rin stated in board tone again. "And of corse the scent I was born with and how it would smell now, sense now I have been you-know-whatted, I will always caring at least a little of that scent with me." Rin thought, _Boy that sucks...oh boy that sucks. _Rin made a face to the thought, and looked very unappealing.

Sesshomaru laughed a little at the way Rin's face was. Rin shot him a glare; she thought he was laughing at the scent changing thing. Rin growled at Sesshomaru then lowly told him,"It's not a lie, I wouldn't make it up, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru stared at her, he had no intention to make her mad at him.

He then said in a soft tone, "that's not what I was laughing at Rin. I was laughing at your face expression. I know you wouldn't make something up like that Rin." he looked at her and thought, _now what am I supposed to do; hug her to make her feel better. _Right after that thought Rin got off her swing and sat on Sesshomaru's lap. It startled Sesshomaru a little, but being himself and all, he didn't show the emotion. "Rin, may I ask why you are sitting on me?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin shifted her body on his lap.

"Well, I just wanted to say, thanks for listening to my explanation and stuff...so, thank you, Sesshomaru," said Rin, not even telling why she was on his lap.

"That still doesn't tell me why you're on my lap," he said inhaling some of her scent, he still thought she smelt nice, but only if that damn blood smell would go away. "Rin?" Sesshomaru said to get her attention.

"Yes, Sesshomaru," was her response.

"Why didn't you say anything about your power to any of the gang, or at least me?" he questioned her with something twinging in his voice.

Rin noticed the twinge in the voice but replied with, "I didn't think anyone would believe me for one, and two, my father said he'd...he'd..." Rin's voice started to hitch and she began to cry silent tears. Sesshomaru clasped his arms around Rin and put his head on her's not even needing to know what he said to her. Rin turned so she was actually sitting on Sesshomaru's lap and grabbed some of Sesshomaru's shirt in both hands in a 'this is where I'm safe' way.

They stayed like that until they saw the sun setting. "Rin, do you want to sleep at my house so you don't have to see him?" he asked Rin as she got off him and was starting to walk to the way to her house; very slow like. She turned around and thought about it. She could say yes and go with him to his house and be safe until her dad finds out about it, or go to her house and face him now.

_I choose to be safe with my soul-mate._ She thought as she smiled at him and ran up to him and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Do I still have to wait until I'm eighteen?" she asked him smirking to herself._ It must be hard for him to say sense I just ran up to him and kissed him like that. _Thought Rin. His reply to her was a passionate kiss on the lips. Rin's eyes widened but then drifted to a light close.

Sesshomaru's mind was spinning with all sorts of stuff like thought about Rin and him, and about his reputation, his high standards of being part of the Takahashi corp.,and what if Rin thought he was being a horny bastard to take advantage of her state of being.

Rinon the other hand, was in total bliss from the kiss, she then gently stopped the kiss and opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru staring at something far off in the distance. Rin thought about another of her secrets that she never told to anyone, she could read minds, even if she didn't mean to. She decided to tell him, but not here, she would wait until they went to his 'house'.(It's a manor, but Sesshomaru calls it a 'house.')

Coming out of the woods...

Rin was hesitant to emerge from the hiding place she was so fond of; but Sesshomaru gave her a slight push of encouragement to go though the open world to his car. Rin looked up at the moon. _Oh crap! I forgot about that! _Rin thought as she tensed up. Sesshomaru saw the small movement and wondered why she suddenly tensed up, so he asked, "is something wrong, Rin? You seem tense all of a sudden."

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," she said as she gave a she a cheesy smile for reassurance that it was nothing. He gave her a glance that said 'ah-uh, sure'. Rin sighed, she new she would have to brake it to him soon enough; but not right after the rape! "Sesshomaru, you know how my," she cringed a little, "...fa...ther...always wares sun block and, rarely comes out in the summer."

"Yes," was his short reply, wondering where this was going.

"Well, he's a...a..um...vamp...he's a vampire!" she yelled and dashed with demonic speed to Sesshomaru's car and got inside of it and started the car in less than ten seconds. Sesshomaru used his demonic speed to get to his car too, he wanted to make sure that Rin was alright.

In Sesshomaru's car...

When Sesshomaru got to his car and in it, (which was as really fast btw.) He found Rin hitting her head against the dashboard saying 'stupid' and hitting her head harder on every 'stupid' she said. She was also crying, Sesshomaru new she was trying to hold back the tears, but they kept on flowing down her cheeks. Sesshomaru decided to just hurry to his 'house' and not even care about beating her father to a pulp; so he left to his 'house'.

Sorry that it's not a long chapter, but I thought that you people deserve another chapter soon. Hope you liked it,

DRB


	7. Secrets are burdens

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Inuyasha and guess what, I'm Paris Hilton! No not really, the great Rumiko Takahashi does owns it though! The only thing I own in this story is the plot line! Yippie for me!

Me and my buddy depression here are have some trouble and such so this chapter is likely to be somewhat depressing. Gomen.

Recap...

_When Sesshomaru got to his car and in it, (which was as really fast btw.) He found Rin hitting her head against the dashboard saying 'stupid' and hitting her head harder on every 'stupid' she said. She was also crying, Sesshomaru new she was trying to hold back the tears, but they kept on flowing down her cheeks. Sesshomaru decided to just hurry to his 'house' and not even care about beating her father to a pulp; so he left to his 'house'._

Onward!

Driving to/ Garage of Sesshomaru's manor...

Rin fell asleep on the way to Sesshomaru's manor so Sesshomaru had time to process all the new information he got from Rin. _Rin is a vampire? Her father is one too; what about her mother? How can she change scents? How come she's able to do that anyway?_ Sesshomaru thought as he mentally shook his head as he drove into his garage. He sat there for a few moments then took a glance at Rin and thought, _At least if we do get into a relationship_ _I won't have to turn her._ He then got out of the car and went to the other side and opened the passenger door to find Rin still fast asleep. He picked her up and brought her inside.

Inside Sesshomaru's manor...

Rin awoke staring into golden eyes that tried so very hard to keep everything from her. "Good morning," she said with a small smile.

"It's not morning to let you know," he said in a mono tone putting her down on a couch. She flopped over on her stomach and took over the whole couch, so there was no room for Sesshomaru to sit. So he took over the chair across from it and stared at Rin for a few uncomfortable moments and then Rin said something very softly almost too soft.

"I have more secrets, Sesshomaru." His reply was a brief nod meaning to continue. "I'm psychic, I'm able to move things, read minds, put hexes and such on people and other stuff, and more stuff that I have yet to learn." All through the time she was talking she had her head down, she then lifted it up to see Sesshomaru just staring at her like she never said anything. _I knew he wasn't going to believe me. He probably thinks I'm mental or something. _She sighed and said, "I know it doesn't seem real and crap, but it's true."

"I wasn't saying it was or wasn't true, Rin," He said getting a little annoyed that Rin would think that he wouldn't believe her. "There's more I'm presuming."

Rin nodded and continued, "I'm able to see spirits walk around; and I'm able to talk to them too!" she said smiling, thinking about some of the memories with spirits she'd talked to. " Anyway, the other secret is that I'm able to see people's true soul-mate," She said with a small voice. Her eyes turned glassy and she looked away from him. He didn't say anything but got up and picked up Rin and sat her down right-side-up and wrapped his arms around her as if her was protecting her from something.

They stayed like that for a wile until Rin said softly, almost too soft, "I love you, Sesshomaru." She wasn't expecting a reply or anything but he did reply, "I love you too."

I know it's short but I needed to update, so here it is. I hope you guys like it so far. I'm going to work on the next chapter right now!

DRB


	8. So many secrets Prt1

I'm still in depressed mode, which makes me sad. But oh well! I want to write the story!

Thank you my reviewers!

"Talking"

"_mind talking"_

_thinking_

Recap!...

" _Anyway, the other secret is that I'm able to see people's true soul-mate," She said with a small voice. Her eyes turned glassy and she looked away from him. He didn't say anything but got up and picked up Rin and sat her down right-side-up and wrapped his arms around her as if her was protecting her from something. _

_They stayed like that for a wile until Rin said softly, almost too soft, "I love you, Sesshomaru." She wasn't expecting a reply or anything but he did reply, "I love you too."_

Onward...!

Rin just sat on the couch with very wide eyes and gaping mouth. She never thought he would admit his feeling to her just like that! "Do you...do you mean it...Sesshomaru- sama," she again said almost too softly. He nestled his nose in her hair as a reply. _"Why are you using formalities, Rin?" _He thought knowing she would hear it. _"I want to, I guess." _She replied back. _"Oops! I Didn't tell you I have mind talk." _She smiled up at him. _"No, you didn't say anything about it. Oh well, yes." _He thought looking down at her. _"Yes what?" _She looked very confused. _"Yes, I meant what I said. I love you." _He then closed the space in-between them and kissed her softly on the lips.

They stayed on the couch and mind-talked until it was about 3a.m. Rin wanted to see Sesshomaru's room so she got up from his clasp and went on her search for Sesshomaru's bedroom. _"Rin, what are you looking for?"_ _"I'm looking for your bedroom, why do you need such a big place for just you...! And me."_

She opened a door and found the room was a bathroom connected to a room. She went through the bathroom and went to the door and tried to open it and found it was locked. Rin growled and turned back around to see a smirking Sesshomaru with a key in his hand. _"What is the point of locking doors in a place where only one person lives!" " Actually, it's two people, Rin." "Shut up Sesshomaru."_ She thought as she went up to him and glared daggers into him, any other person would have peed their pants and ran away by now. But not Sesshomaru, he just smirked at the 5ft,6inch girl.

"_Well." __"Well what, Rin?" "You know what I mean!_ _Why do you lock it!" It's fun to piss you off, Rin." "I hate you." _She growled and hit him in the arm, hard. _"Rin, where are you going?" "I'm on my mission to find your bedroom." "You found the door, you just need the key." _Rin said some words and the key came flying to her hand; She turned around and smiled at Sesshomaru and walked to the door and put the key in and twisted the key and opened the door. Opening the door revealed a flight of stairs; she looked up the flight and looked at Sesshomaru with curious eyes. "Can we go up there, Sesshomaru?"

"I guess we could," he said.

Up in Sesshomaru's bedroom...

When Rin got up there she tried to find the light switch. Wile on her search she stumbled on what seemed to be a coffee table, and when she found the light switch she turned around to find it was a coffin. Her eyes got big and Sesshomaru was just coming up the stairs to find her in that state. _"Rin, are you okay?" _Rin looked at him with hatred in her eyes and she yelled, "Why! WHY WHY WHY!!"

"Rin I"-

"No! I don't want to hear it!" She then ran passed him with tears steaming down her face. _Rin... _Sesshomaru thought as he ran to fallow her.

Outside Sesshomaru's Manor...

Rin ran outside and started to run towards the road when she felt someone grab her. She kicked and hit her attacker but stopped when she heard _"Rin, can I at least talk to you before you run." _She turned to see Sesshomaru's golden eyes had flakes of red and hints of emotions in them. Her tear-stained cheeks were wet with tears that still came down from her dark brown orbs. "Yes," was her reply.

Inside Sesshomaru's room once again...

"Why did you run Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I saw a coffin in my best friend's room, I just got done dealing with my vampire father, what more do you need?" she said with anger in her voice.

"Why were you afraid of my coffin? Don't you sleep in one, Rin?" he continued his questioning.

"No, I don't, I got my mother's genes of being a demon, I become a vampire 4 times a month. Once every week."

"That's why you tensed up when we were coming out of the bushes, right?" Rin nodded her head. "When are you to become a vampire this week?" he asked.

"I swear, you want to know everything about me!" She said leaning on his coffin. "But oh well, tonight at 9:43, on my birthday too! That reminds me," she said, "you never did say 'happy birthday Rin' or even ask how old I'm turning! Did you at least get me something?"

Sesshomaru's face started to have a blush and he said, "No, and I know you want something for your birthday from me. So we'll go get something for you later in the morning." Rin yawned and took her cell out of her pocket and looked at it's clock, it read 4:01a.m.

"We need sleep, Sesshomaru," she said as she yawned again, her head lolling back and forth. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"We are going to sleep in a different room," he said picking Rin up bridal style and opened a door connected to his room and closed the door.

In the room connected to Sesshomaru's...

The room was painted a dark purple; almost black, same with the carpet. It was small but big enough to hold a dresser, a queen sized bed, small side tables, and a couple of book shelves. It had a good sized window that had black shades. Rin thought it was a lovely room, but what would she wear to bed? "What about Pjs? I'm not sleeping in my clothes." her head went in to the gutter for a moment, "and I'm not sleeping in my underclothes either!" Rin groaned, _Why can't things ever go right for once in my life! _Then an idea popped into her head, "I can call Kagome and- no I shouldn't call her, she'll go crazy if she new I really wasn't that little stoic 12 year old she loves. Better call Sango." She whipped out her cell and called Sango.

The phone rang 5 times before Sango answered her phone, "What do you want Rin? It's 4:09 in the morning, this better be important." "It is, can you come to Sesshomaru's manor A.S.A.P? and maybe bring a pair of your Pjs too." "Sure, this better be good and I'm bringing the pervert along just to let you know. Do you want me to call Kags? You know how she is with us keeping secrets from her." "She's going to know soon enough, Sango. But thanks for asking. See ya in about 5 minutes." "See ya in 5." then they hung up.

"She's coming in about 5 minutes, and Miroku is coming too," she said sitting on the bed and patted on the mattress meaning for him to sit, but he stayed leaning on the doorframe with a stoic look. "What's the matter? One moment You act all nice and crap and say things I can't believe you would say and do things like hug and kiss me, the next moment you won't even sit next to me!"

"There is nothing wrong, Rin," he said in a mono tone. He walked over and sat next to Rin and she took the opportunity to lean on him and whispered, "why must you be so complicated, Sesshomaru." He then snaked one arm around her waist, she then gasped and said, "see, I told you." Just then the doorbell rung signaling that Sango and Miroku were there. So Rin jumped up and grabbed Sesshomaru's clawed-hand and ran though his bedroom down the stairs and a hall.

With Sango and Miroku on the way to the manor...

"I wonder why Rin needs pajamas at this hour, this is the time she normally wakes up. And why mine?" Sango said wile getting in to her car.

Miroku got in to the car as well and said, "I don't know, Sango dear. We will find out soon enough." Sango started the car and drove to the manor.

Back in the present time at the manor...

Rin heard knocking on the door again and yelled, "one moment!" and said to Sesshomaru, "you get the inside and have them seated in the living room wile I go change my pad." She then ran off to go to the bathroom before Sesshomaru could say anything, he then went to go let them in. He opened the door and said, "Rin had to go to the bathroom, so we will wait in the living room," Then led them in to the living room. They all got seated when they heard, "I know you two will want to know why I didn't say anything, but you got to know I wanted to say something about this, but I couldn't." As Rin said this she walked out so they could see her in her true human form.

This seems to be a nice place to end the chapter, I would like to have at least 2 reviews. I love all my reviewers and readers!

DRB


	9. So many secrets Prt2

Hey I'm back with ideas for the story and I got really motivated by reading my reviews again, thinking about it until my head hurt, and listening to the song _Face Down _by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._ So I hope you all like the chapter. And just to let people know, there is a bit more bad words in it then other chapters. Gomen if you don't like that!

Recap!...

_They all got seated when they heard, "I know you two will want to know why I didn't say anything, but you got to know I wanted to say something about this, but I couldn't." As Rin said this she walked out so they could see her in her true human form._

Onward!...

"This is how tall I should be, and no, I'm not turning 12 tomorrow, I'm turning 16," Rin said as she stared at Sango and Miroku. "No wait! Tomorrow right now! It's my birthday right now!" she smiled and danced around the room. Sango and Miroku just stared at her; this can't be the female that is practically Sesshomaru except that she's female (duh) and she shows some emotion around people. No way.

"Well this is exciting, but why are you telling us now?" asked Sango still amazed that Rin is 16 instead of 12. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Now Sango was getting used to Rin's true form. Rin quit her dance and what not and sat down on the floor.

"I couldn't," she said almost too quiet. She then looked at her hands, "If I did something bad would have happened to me." She felt another presence besides her friends. She got up and went to the front door without saying a word.

Sango was looked confused and fallowed Rin. "What's the matter Rin?" Sango asked as she turned a corner; she then let out a scream.

With Sessh and Miroku before Sango's scream and after...

"Do you feel another presence, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru was in deep thought and didn't reply. "Hey, Sessh. Hello?" Then a scream went through their ears. Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts and sped to the front door to find a horrified Sango and a note with words written out of blood on the door; Rin's blood to be exact. Sesshomaru went and read the note that was on the door.

_Dear Sesshomaru, _

_If you wanted to keep Rin safe and keep her for yourself you did a pretty shitty job._ Just reading that made Sesshomaru's blood boil._ She is now to become the mate of one of my crew members. _Sesshomaru then thought, _How could you do that to your own flesh and blood, Nuraku. I swear I'm going to murder you! _He then kept reading. _I want you to know that she will be mated later tonight when she is in vampire form; she will never be able to mate with anyone else then the crew member, just for pity I'll tell you who it is. It's that Sango girl's little brother, Kohaku. _

_Sincerely, _

_Naraku_

_P.S. Don't try and find her, if you do, I'll kill her by her own powers._

"Damn you to hell, Naraku," was all he said, but that was nothing compared to how he felt about losing Rin. He then heard a small voice in his head, "_Sessh, in the clubhouse, there's a small switch_ _leads_ _to a corridor, take the first left door. That's where I am. Hurry and save me; I don't think you want your soul-mate to die do you? I lo-" "Rin...Rin!" __Damn it! _Sesshomaru thought as he started for the clubhouse.

With Rin...

"Damn you!" Rin yelled at her father; he had kick her in her gut, hard. He just grinned at her and left the room. _Damn it Rin! Why did you have to check the door! You idiot; now you might have to mate with Kohaku! _Rin thought to herself. She looked at the ceiling of the room; it was a nice dark shade of purple with black polka dots; of corse the rest of the room was that way too, but the ceiling looked prettier to her. Then someone knocked on the door and she growled at whoever wanted to come in. The person came in anyway.

"How are you feeling my soon-to-be-mate," Kohaku said through his poison-resistant-mask. Rin's reply was a low growl and her middle finger of her right hand. "I see, so I guess you're not very happy about the mating, eh Rinny," he smirked and walked towards her.

She shot up and grabbed his neck and said in a deadly tone, "_No one _calls me that. _Only Sesshomaru Takahashi. _Got that." There was fear in his eyes and she smelled the fear coming off him; she was satisfied with her work and let go of his neck. He coughed and looked in the mirror that was in the room and examined his flesh on his neck; bruises were already creeping on to his flesh.

Rin smirked at her handy workand said, "that is why you don't make me angry, Kohaku. Why did you agree to become part of my_ father's_ crew; I thought you were different , I thought you were proud of your demon-extermination family heritage, now your working for one. Going against your family history, I say that is disrespecting your ancestors; and they agree with me, Kohaku." He just stared at her.

"How would you know what they wanted, Rinny," he said and smirked, he tried his luck again. She growled and glared daggers at him.

"I would kill you; if only you weren't Kanna's soul-mate." She said with disgust and continued in a mono-tone, "my sister holds feeling for you Kohaku, don't waste your life with me. She loves you, ever sense you guys met in first grade. I know you love her too, I see it in your heart, and you need to defeat my father's control on you." Kohaku started to cry and fell to his knees. Rin looked at him and rose her head to see her father glaring at her; she smirked at him, "I. Hate. You. Naraku." he took a sword out of a sheath that he had on his belt.

"You little Bitch," He said as he ran toward Rin.

She jumped-twirled and went into her demon form and took out her favorite sword and looked at her father with deep purple eyes indicating that she was in demon form to him. "Ready to fight, whore master," she said with a hint of teasing. "And just to let you know, I'm proud to be a bitch." She then smirked and ran up to him and tried to hit him anywhere on his body, he blocked it and hit her in the jaw with his fist. _Damn it, where are you Sesshomaru!_ Rin thought as she faked a hit and stabbed his shin with her sword.

With Sesshomaru...

_I'm coming Rin, hang in there until I get there. _He was Running as fast as he could to the clubhouse; sense the clubhouse was in the forest next to Rin's former home it would take about 30 minutes to get to the clubhouse plus getting there in little to no light. _Kami-sama, please keep her safe from her father and his crew until I get there, please._

Back with Rin and Naraku...

Naraku screeched in pain and tried to hit Rin in the jaw again, she dodged it and took a dagger out of a bag and threw it at his head. Naraku moved his head right before it hit his head; he heard the dagger whistle past his head. He glared at her and she smirked, "Child abuse!" Rin sang out and stood ready for anything until more men came to aid Naraku. _Damn,_ Rin thought as she threw dagger after dagger, trying to hit anyone.

"Why do you continue to fight when you know you're not going to win, Rin," Naraku said with confidence in his voice.

"Because I want to witness your death!" she said as she slashed through the men,_ 5 down, 6 to go_.

"You have a death wish don't you, slut," Naraku said to Rin. It angered Rin to be called that, ever sense she hung out with guys he called her a slut, and now she was fed up with it.

Her eyes lit up with a deep purple with anger. "Ano Thouse Rina!" She yelled which made all the rest of the men blow up except Naraku. Rin collapsed and was panting, that took a lot of power out of her.

"I see you haven't mastered to do big stuff like that, slut," Naraku said as he walked toward her with a mischievous smile.

_Damn, damn, damn! _Rin thought as Naraku grabbed a sword from his hilt and walked toward. _Great, now I'm going to die. I didn't even get to mate with my soul-mate! Oh holy underworld, why did you bestow this fate to me! _She tried to get up but it was useless.Then Naraku put the sword to her bellybutton and pushed the sword in her stomach and slit her stomach. As it happened Rin didn't even wince; just glared her best-worst glare and said, " I hope I see you in Hell then. Ano Thouse Rina!" Then she blacked out.

Cliffhangers come free with chapters!

Was this a nice chapter or what! I was actually able to do an action scene, YAY! I can rarely do action scenes. ;(

I hope you liked it! R&R please!

DRB


	10. Cheesy chapter

Okay, now I say the last chapter was a bit sad and what-not, but it was good...right? I hope so! A few more chapters then it's the end, if anyone would like a sequel to it, tell me now so I can do some twists to my plans on the story. Thanks!Again I am listening to _Face Down,_ it helps me write the story amazingly.

_Recap..._

_Then Naraku put the sword to her bellybutton and pushed the sword in her stomach and slit her stomach. As it happened Rin didn't even wince; just glared her best-worst glare and said, " I hope I see you in Hell then. Ano Thouse Rina!" Then she blacked out_.

Onward...!

Sesshomaru burst through the clubhouse and did what Rin said and went to the door on the left and saw Rin say, "Ano Thouse Rina!" Her head hit the ground Sesshomaru ran over to aid Rin.

"Rin, can you hear me! Rin!" Sesshomaru said not noticing that Naraku slipped away somewhere. He checked for her pulse, it was faint but was there. "This is what he meant by kill you by your powers," he whispered as he look at her gash in her stomach. He tore a piece of his shirt and he applied the piece on her gash and added pressure to it. He then heard a _thwack_ and turned around to see Sango hitting a man with a metal baseball bat.

"And that's what you get for helping Rin's father," She said as hit him again.

"I give, I give! I surrender!" The man said holding what seems to be a bloody nose that's broken. Sango stopped hitting the poor man and gave him a glare and he scurried through the secret door.

Sango noticed Rin wasn't moving and ran over to Sesshomaru and Rin and asked, "What happened to Rin, Sesshomaru!" She looked at her mangled Friend, she never saw Rin in that clothing, Rin was in a purple short-sleeved-top that opened up in the front that was held together by midnight blue silk ribbon (It makes the front look like a corset) .Her pants were midnight blue with purple sakura blossoms on them.(They are puffy like Sesshomaru's in the anime.) "Why is she in different clothing?" Sango wondered out loud looking at all the bruises, cuts, and other injuries that Rin had.

"She's in her demon form, Sango dear," Miroku said as he walked up to the three and handed a first aid kit to Sesshomaru. He nodded and he opened the aid kit and grabbed some big band-aids that you had to used medical tape to keep it on and took off the cloth that was soaked in Rin's blood and applied the band-aids and taped it.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin and checked her pulse again; still faint. "We need to take her to the hospital Sesshomaru," said Sango as Sesshomaru picked Rin up bridal style trying not to open the bandages.

"_I don't want to go to the hospital though," _Rin thought to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared at Rin and noticed that she didn't have her eyes open and thought the voice was his imagination._ "and they would wonder what happened to me, and they would check everything Sesshomaru! Plus they don't know my medical records_ _and what-not! I wasn't born in a hospital and I have never been to a clinic! _Okay, now Sesshomaru new it imagination and thought back, _"It's that or dying_, _Rin, and I don't you to die. Are you awake but hiding it Rin, you're doing a good job if you are." " Rin is not awake, She is in a trance to speed up her recovery even more then demon and vampire quick recovery, Sesshomaru." _Rin thought acting like it was a normal thing to do. _" I should be fine in a few days. I_'_ll be awake in a day or two then I will have to stay in bed for maybe a week to gain my strength_ _and power. Then it will be time for me to start college again." "College?" _Sesshomaru thought back to her, Rin couldn't be in college, could she? _" Yes, I've been in college for almost a year, just like you. _A smile gently came to her pale lips. _" I can't wait to get out of this trance! Go faster recovery! Go faster!" _

Sesshomaru smiled a small smile. _" okay, no hospital then, but you owe me something sense I have to make sure your okay, change the bandages on your stomach, and-" " I get your point Sesshomaru! Any way, how is that wound on my stomach, Sesshomaru?" "Let's just say that we will need a lot of bandages." "Damn! Oh well, at least I get to live_."_ "Should I tell Sango and Miroku that your just in a trance, Rin?" "No, I think they have had enough excitement for one morning. What time is it anyway?" _Rin asked. _" it's probably about six." " Okay, well if I want to keep a good pace on the trance I will need to stop talking, so shut Sesshy!"_

"You know that demons and vampires have a faster recovery than humans, so she should be fine by tomorrow or the next day. So she probably will be fine not going to the hospital," Sesshomaru said to Sango. She looked at him suspiciously and looked at Rin's wound, the skin already starting to 'fix' itself. "See, she'll be healed in no time."

"Okay, I guess it would be fine, but can we sleep at your house. we went to bed at two and got awaken by Rin at around four, I can't run on two hours of sleep and I don't think he can either," Sango said pointing to a dozing Miroku. Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you, well I guess I'll drive sense Miroku looks like he could pass out any moment and you're holding Rin." Sesshomaru nodded again. The ride back to Sesshomaru's was actually peaceful.

Back at the manor- 6:36 a.m...

Sesshomaru gave Sango the key to the manor and they went in. "So, where do Miroku and I sleep?" Sango asked.

"Fallow me," Sesshomaru said in a bored tone and started up the stares. Sango and Miroku fallowed Sesshomaru to a room down a candle lit corridor. "This is it." Sango stood in aw, the room was beautiful she walked into it with a have asleep Miroku.

"Thanks again Sesshomaru. I guess I'll see you later then," Said Sango stifling a yawn and shut the door. Sesshomaru walked to his room and went through the door that went to Rin's new bedroom. He put Rin down on the bed and covered her up with a blanket and went to get a chair to sit in as he waited for Rin to wake up.

I know that was a cheesy ending but it will have to do. I won't be able to update for a wile sense I'm leaving to go to my grandmother's house tomorrow, so I wanted to make this chapter really quick. R/R

DRB


	11. Waking up to the sight of my soulmate

O.K. I am back and not so ready for any action; but oh well! Sorry for not updating as soon as I could. I'm writing a vampire book with my friend and kinda...forgot that I had this story. So I'm very sorry!

Note: You need to read the redone ending to understand what's going on.

Recap-

"_Thanks again Sesshomaru. I guess I'll see you later then," Said Sango stifling a yawn and shut the door. Sesshomaru walked to his room and went through the door that went to Rin's new bedroom. He put Rin down on the bed and covered her up with a blanket and went to get a chair to sit in as he waited for Rin to wake up._

Onward...!

Two days after the incident at about 5ish in the morning ...

Rin woke up to the sight of Sesshomaru sitting in a chair staring at her. Her eyebrow twitched a little, _"Why are you in here? How long have I been asleep? And -_ Rin looked to see she was in Sango's P.J.s - _who changed me!?" _

"Nice to see you awake, Rin," Sesshomaru said while getting up. Rin stared at him and scowled; he didn't answer her questions.

"Why are you in here? How long was I asleep? And who dressed me in Sango's Pajamas?!" Rin yelled, they both heard footsteps up steps and in about a minute Rin saw Sango and Miroku.

"You're awake! I new you'd recover in two days! I win the bet! Now, give me 5 bucks Miroku," Sango said putting her hand out in front of Miroku. Rin's eye twitched again.

"You. People. Placed. Bets. On. Me. I can't believe people," Rin sighed shaking her head and got up in a sitting position. "Did they really place bets on me, Sesshomaru?" Rin looked at him with hope that they were just joking around.

He shook his head, "I claim Switzerland."

"You rats." Rin glared at Sango and Miroku.

"It was that or talking to Kagome and Inu. By the way, Kagome was wondering where you were yesterday, so I told her that you were with Sesshomaru and you guys were spending the day together on your B-day and decided to stay the night at a hotel and go to an amusement park the next day, that was the excuse for your absence," Sango continued, "I think you should tell her that your part vampire and about all your crazy abilities, Rin." Rin's eyes got big.

"I can't tell her! She'll be all over me! She'll ask me all sorts of questions and, and, and... She'll hate me for not telling her," Rin finished with a whisper and tears started to well up in her eyes, " your phone is about to ring, Sango, it's Kagome." Sango nodded and started for the stairs, Miroku fallowed suit; knowing something was going to happen in the room.

"Are you ever going to answer my questions?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru sat down next to her. Rin wiped away unwanted tears and stared at Sesshomaru. "Well?" She said.

"Well what, Rin?" he said with a some-what playful tone.

She growled, _Why must he play this game again. _"You know what I want to know. So tell me now."

"Feisty now, Rinny. Okay, I'll give you answers to your questions. One: I was in here to make sure you would be safe from Naraku. Two: You've been asleep for about two days. And Three: Sango changed you, she had to run to her house again to get something else; I'm guessing a bigger bra for you." Rin went red and wrinkled her nose.

"What would you know about bras and there sizes, Sesshomaru," she said, still red in the face. She grinned in the inside, she had a plan to make Sesshomaru blush. " You 'did it' with some girl and checked out her bra, huh! And then you went bra shopping with her!-Rin gasps in horror- It's a scandal!" Rin said and put her hand to her lips and gasped again. Sesshomaru sat there on the bed staring at Rin with...amazement is all you can say. Rin couldn't help but smirk st his bewilderment, then her smirk grow wider into a smile, and then she burst out laughing. "Your, ha ha, face is so, ha ha, funny!" she giggled even more.

"For you information, I haven't even taken a girls' bra off of her or even went bra shopping with a girl, Rin," he said confidently and lain next to Rin with his head next to Rin.

"What about with Kagura last year in the schools janitors closet, hmmm," Rin hissed sourly and turned to face the other direction. Sesshomaru snaked his arm around Rin; Rin sucked in air through her nose and tensed in his arms.

Why'd you bring that up, Rin... And how did you know about that?" he questioned and pulled her closer to his chest. Rin scowled. He always does something to get her to tell him what he wanted.

"Let's just say a little birdie has a BIG MOUTH," Rin said with anger. " I can't believe you even liked her! EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Rin said having the feeling that their friends could hear from the ground floor. "Do you even know how hard it is to know your own soul-mate did someone before you? No, you don't!" Rin said as she attempted to get up but Sesshomaru held Rin's slender waist tighter. She felt the tears start coming and thought, _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. _

"You don't know that, what about Naraku? Do you think I wanted someone to hurt my Rin? No, I didn't. I was halve tempted to kill him, but I knew I had to find you," he said in her ear; Rin stopped struggling and turned around to look at him. She saw the sincerity in his eyes but knew she couldn't give in yet.

"But you didn't have to keep it a secret from me for almost a year, I still hugged you still and vise-versa! I stole the lips of some other woman's man god damn it! It hurts to know that! You"- Rin got stopped when Sesshomaru crushed his lips to her's.

"Would you stop it, Rin?" he asked with his lips still close to her's. "I know I did something wrong, Rin, but everyone makes mistakes in their lives. Like me leaving you in your driveway when I knew I shouldn't have." he said, "And me doing that to Kagura, I know it was wrong. So would you please stop it?" he asked gently and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I. Hate. You." she hissed as she glared at him. " But I guess it comes with the package of having you as a boyfriend, I guess," Rin said with a playful tone.

"I hate your mood swings, Rin. They drive me crazy," he said, " but I guess it comes with the package of having you as my girlfriend." Rin smiled at him.

(This is not the end, but Rin and Sesshomaru had a make out session; so don't have a cow! So let's go see what happened with Sango and Miroku when they left.)

With Sango and Miroku on the ground-floor...

"Why do I have the feeling they are going to make out," Sango said as she heard her phone ring, "Damn Rin is good." Hello Kagome," she said.

"How'd you know it was me? Oh well, anyway. Have you seen or heard of Sesshomaru and Rin? I need to give Rin her present," Kagome said with a squeal.

"How are you so awake in the morning Kagome? It's beyond me, but anyway, to answer you question. They came to Sesshomaru's at about 2 this morning, so they're really not awake at the moment. What did you get her for her B-day, Kags?" Sango asked, eager to know so if Rin would need to get a bigger size of something if it would be to small for her or not.

" I got her a HK book-bag for school, and some purple hair die sense she loves to die her hair!" Kagome said with happiness evident in her voice.

"Awesome! I call helping with the hair! We should bring her on a shopping spree I think," Sango said with a touch of evilness to her voice. "I call helping with the outfits!" Then they heard a 'EEEEEWWWWWWW!' come from upstairs, then some yelling and then silence, then more screaming and more silence. Sango looked up at the ceiling, _They must be having fun._

"What was that?" KAgome asked; obviously worried.

"Just the T.V., Miroku, Turn down the T.V. please," Sango said with a nod to the door and they left with a note on the Fridge that said,

_Dear Sessh and Rin,_

_We hope you have fun making out and all that jazz, but we have to go. Double date with Kags and Inu. Do not get prego yet, Rin. I really don't have the moola to go baby clothes shopping at the moment, and Sessh, if you dare make her prego, I am going to hurt you so bad! We covered for you again with Kags, you guys need to say something sooner or later to her. It's your choice, not pushing you to do anything. _

_Have fun._

_Love,_

_Sango & Miroku_

Author_'s _note: Wasn't that Awesome! I loved it! One more chapter and then the end. Tell me if you want a sequel, I won't write one unless some people want one. So tell me what you think! I eat flames!

DRB


	12. Time to face some of the music

I am sooo sorry I haven't up dated in FOREVER! I have school and bla bla bla. So please don't be mad! It's up to you readers if you want a sequel or not. I'm not going to write one until someone wants one! Or I might for the heck of it. You never know.

Recap!

_Dear Sessh and Rin,_

_We hope you have fun making out and all that jazz, but we have to go. Double date with Kags and Inu. Do not get prego yet, Rin. I really don't have the moola to go baby clothes shopping at the moment, and Sessh, if you dare make her prego, I am going to hurt you so bad! We covered for you again with Kags, you guys need to say something sooner or later to her. It's your choice, not pushing you to do anything. _

_Have fun._

_Love,_

_Sango & Miroku_

After Rin and Sesshy's 'make out time' and 'lie and stare at each other time', around 9ish in the morning...

As Rin read the letter she got redder and redder,_ Sango, you are going to die. _Rin reread it again and again until she felt the presence someone else, "Sesshy, why try and be quiet when you know it won't work?" she asked as Sesshomaru came to her side and gently grabbed the note and read it. He stiffened slightly. "Afraid of a human are we, Sesshomaru?" Rin teased as grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Now why would I be scared of a worthless human," he stated, ruining the moment. He did not just call her friend a worthless human. She shifted her body slightly to glare at him.

"Do you really want an enraged demon right now?" she asked. Her glare intensified and she hit him with strength that would have made a normal human at least tumble to the ground and have a broken a bone. She was about to start yelling at him about calling her friends 'worthless', but her phone began to sing 'Every time we touch' by Cascada. "You are _so _lucky," she said as she ran to her phone; it was Kagome.

"Hi Kagome."

"Rin! I am so happy to hear you again! I was just about to go to Sesshomaru's and make you get out of bed." Kagome said with thrill written all over here voice. "So, how was the trip?"

Rin stilled; Sango never said that she and Sesshomaru went on a trip. "It was, um great."

"Why do you sound nervous, Rin? Did you do something that you weren't supposed to do," Rin heard her gasp, "You did not do something with Sesshomaru- oh no! Rin! How could you do that! You're"- Rin iterupted.

"No! I did not do anything!"Rin got cut off

"But then why wouldn't you want to see me, you did something scandalous! I know it!

"I did nothing scandalous or anything dealing with what you were saying, Kagome!" Rin gave a wary sigh.

"Then why don't you want to see me!"

"Because I was here, in town, being in my personal hell. Dealing with vampire people and my vampire-self." Rin heard her gasp.Rin's eyes widened, _I did not just say that out loud! Crap, your dead now Rinny. _

"You... can't be a...a ... a, vampire, Rin. You're a demon. Yeah, a demon." Rin heard her trying to hold back tears. "I got to go, I'll see you." Then she hung up.

Rin brought down the phone and stared at it. How could she be so heartless; she just hurt one of her few friends. She stared at the phone for a few seconds and the smashed it easily in hand and let the pieces fall to the ground. Sesshomaru stared at her. Then walked up to her and hugged her from behind. She didn't object the hug, but did not reply to it either. "Well, I guess I get to live the rest of eternity with guilt inside," Rin said while one solitaire tear ran down her cheek.

"Please, don't cry, Rin," Sesshomaru said in her ear. Rin started to say something, but, nothing came out of her mouth. She sucked in air from her nose and broke out of the hug.

"I am such a heartless person!" She yelled. "I just hurt one of my friends! I shouldn't have said anything, everything slips! I'm such an idiot!" She yelled and ran out of the kitchen to her room with Sesshomaru tailing behind closely.

In Rin's room...

Rin locked the door and went on the bed. "Rin, how could you do that to your friend?" she asked herself. She sniffed, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come. "So weak, going to cry over something so petty; she probably doesn't even want to _think _about you, but at least you have Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru," She said to herself, but the tears came.

"Rin, open the door, now," Rin heard Sesshomaru's commanding, mono-tone voice from the other side of the door.

"Why should I? I'm going to regret it, I already know," she said in a voice matched to his.

He gave a fake laugh, " How do you know your going to regret it, Rin."

"Did you forget that I can read your mind?" she snapped. "Do you really think I would do suicide over something like this?" Then she started talking to herself again, " okay, maybe you should do that. No one wants you anyway."

"Rin, you know that isn't true. Kagome just reacted to the sudden... change, in her life," she heard him say from the other side of the door.

"When did you start being on the humans side?" Rin hissed through tears that streamed down her face.

"I haven't been, nor started to be on their side, Rin. I just know Kagome is someone who hates change in her life. I'm going downstairs if you need me," he said softly and went through the door that leads to the bathroom and the rest of the house.

Rin stared at the door for about 5 minutes, sense nothing happened she decided to lay down on the bed and think about what she's been saying, or yelling, at Sesshomaru. _Damn it, Rin! Why do you have to do stupid things?_ She thought as got up and started pacing the room. _"Rin, would you stop pacing your room? It's starting to turn into a stomp." _Rin heard Sesshomaru say in his mind.

"_Sorry." _was her reply. She sighed.

She stayed in the room for about a week; just sitting there on the bed, pacing the room until Sesshomaru asked her to stop, reading a book that was on the bookshelf, or sleeping.

With Sesshomaru a week after the argument at about 5 p.m...

He sat and waited for Rin all those days without talking to her except attempts and telling her that the ceiling was going to fall from her pacing/stomps. Sesshomaru heard a door slam from upstairs and Rin appeared with an annoyed look on her face. "Well, nice to see you too Rin," he said noticing her eyes weren't her normal chocolate color; they were near coal black.

"Ha ha," she said with fake humor and stalked off to the kitchen. Sesshomaru followed Rin into the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Rin?" He asked with sincerity in his voice.

"No, I''m not. No blood equals pissed of Rin and crap," Rin said as she rummaged through his fridge. "Nothing." She sighed.

"Don't you have some blood around here somewhere?...not human blood either please," she said as she twisted on the heel of a foot. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"So. Your going to talk to me again."

Rin smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "I have my time of wanting to be alone. Sometimes it lasts for all most a month, so be happy it's only been a week."

"You seem so distant now," Sesshomaru said without thinking. Rin had a puzzled look now.

"What do you mean by that?" Rin said, going on defense mode.

"After reading the note and talking to Kagome; you didn't talk to anyone. It, well... worried me a little," he admitted to Rin. Rin thought her heart started up again.

"Well, that's nice. Got any non-human animal blood," Rin said with a cheesy smile.

"It's in the basement, it's labeled with the name of the animal." After Sesshomaru said that Rin was off and was back in about 7 minutes with her chocolate eyes back.

"Thank you," she said and sat in a chair that was in the kitchen. Sesshomaru sat in one across from Rin. His reply was a nod. "I'm also sorry for ignoring you for so long." Rin started to fiddle with her hands and stared at any thing but Sesshomaru. "I also think it's time to give everyone an explanation about my "secret life". So, I say call everyone up and get them over here Sesshomaru."

"I guess I can do that, I'll start calling now and say to be hear and six," he said and started for the phone.

_It's time to face the music,_ Rin thought as she started to her room to get dressed into clean clothes.

I hope people liked this chapter. I think this is the 2nd to the last chapter. So, until then!

DRB


	13. The rest of the Music

How was that for a chapter! I thought that one was quite good myself...

Recap!

"_I'm also sorry for ignoring you for so long." Rin started to fiddle with her hands and stared at any thing but Sesshomaru. "I also think it's time to give everyone an explanation about my "secret life". So, I say call everyone up and get them over here Sesshomaru."_

"_I guess I can do that, I'll start calling now and say to be hear and six," he said and started for the phone._

_It's time to face the music, Rin thought as she started to her room to get dressed into clean clothes._

At six in the livingroom...

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, And Inuyasha came over ready to listen to everything. (Kagome was a little less motivated though.) Sesshomaru lead them into the living room; Rin was already in there. Kagome looked like she wanted to burst into tears right there, but she held them back with effort.

"Thank you all for coming here," Rin said with a small smile playing on her face. "I know that it was a shock to Kagome...but, I want to know if Inuyasha noticed and how everyone feels about it...And I'm going to tell you why I didn't tell you all about it."

She looked at Kagome, putting on a poker face. "How are you taking this?" She asked. Kagome stiffened. Rin sighed, "I don't bite...well...that's besides the point. Are you okay? Do you never want to see me again? Am I repulsive to you now? Tell me..."

Kagome did a weird look, "Why would I never want to see you again? Your not repulsive! Who would think that...?" Rin's poker face turned off and she began to twitch a little. "I'm fine with it now...I just...I dunno, felt like I lost you as a friend, that's all. I thought you told everyone...but me."

Rin laughed at this. She new it wasn't the best time to laugh, but it was funny to her. Kagome and everyone else gave her a look. "I thought Inuyasha would tell you," she giggled.

"I didn't even know! I thought it was only the stench of him on you!" Inuyasha said fuming. Rin stopped giggling. She glared.

"Don't say that. You have some of the same _stench, _you know. You have the same father, so you'd have somewhat the same smell," Rin said in a semi-rude voice.

"You-never mind, I won't say it..." Inuyasha said, still fuming. (Sesshomaru smiled a little at it.)No one could see it except Rin.)

"Well, I guess everyone is fine with me now. I guess I'll tell you why now...

FLASHBACK!!!

Rin's P.O.V.

_I was 5 when I learned that I had powers and that I was a vampire/demon. I bit a boy in pre-school, the blood tasted sweet in my mouth. I didn't get anymore sense my teacher saw me bite him. My teacher called my mother and father to come in. "Mr. And Mrs. Morimoto, your daughter bit one of my students and made them bleed. I am aware she is a demon, but is there a vampire on one of yours' side?" I heard her ask my parents. _

"_I'm a vampire," my father says, "but we were so sure she didn't get any vampirism in her blood." I knew that voice; it was his, 'I knew this would happen and everything is now perfect'. That was his plan, to make it seem like I was a bad kid and learn that I was a vampire on my own. I was angered at this. I burst opened the door. "You knew I was a vampire sense the day I was born!" I yelled, I may have been 5, but I knew what I wanted to say. "How could you!? Ano Thouse Rina!!" I said unknowingly. I blew up the pre-school. I woke up in a hospital bed with beeping around me. _

_My father came in and he said," We have to move because of you. You'll be getting something later." Then he left... _

_That night I got a beating and then we moved to here. A small town where there weren't many people but enough where we didn't look to much like misfits... _

_On my first day of school my father said, " If you do anything, your going to get more than a beating..." And he left me at the doors of the elementary school._

Normal P.O.V.

"Haven't done much sense then," Rin said and sighed. Everyone gaped or stared at her. "But it's all behind us now," she said with a smile, "he's gone now, he won't try to get us any more."

"Well...this was an exciting day," said Kagome with a sigh, " I guess I understand why now. Thank you Rin."

"Rin looked at her, "that was way too cheesy."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it," Kagome said. They all started to laugh and they talked a little more and then everyone left the mansion.

"So, what are we going to do now," Rin said Sesshomaru. "We beat the bad guy, everyone is happy and stuff, there was some romance..." Rin sighed. "I have the feeling this isn't going to end yet, he's too stubborn to quit...I might as well enjoy the quietness while it lasts..."

"Rin, don't worry, he won't try anything right now. He's too weak," Sesshomaru said and kissed Rin's hair. "You need rest. You have had one hell of a month," he said and picked Rin up and brought her to their bed and laid her down.

"Don't go," Rin said as Sesshomaru was about to leave the room. "I don't want to be alone, I've had enough of it..." She gave him the 'puppy look' and he gave in. So he laid next to Rin and held her until she fell asleep.

"I love you, Rin," he said and kissed her on the lips.

Wasn't that a nice ending!! That's the end dearies...But I got enough reviews for a sequel, so I'm going to make one. Sorry it took so long. I have school and crap. But I got it done! Yay!! Here's a preview of the next one!

Love May Hurt, But I will Always Love You-Naraku's Revenge

It's a few years later and the gang all thought that Naraku was gone for good. I don't think so! Rin's going to have a baby! Kagome is too! Oh No! Two pregos+chaos OMG!!

I hope you read it! And I hope you enjoyed this story!

DRB


End file.
